


Breakfast and the Jungle Book

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, Hiddleswift - Freeform, Mom Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a morning in the Hiddleston Swift household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and the Jungle Book

Tom just got home from his morning run down Tribeca and got some bagels and coffee for him and orange juice for Taylor. He got their three and a half year old daughter Juliet a cinnamon roll and chocolate milk.

“Taylor! Juliet! I’m home with breakfast.”

“We’re in our bedroom baby!” he heard Taylor tell him.

He gets some paper plates and checks the bag to make sure that the bakery remembered to give him plastic knives this time. He then goes to the fridge to get the cream cheese because he and Taylor really loved covering their bagels with a lot of cream cheese. He also pours the chocolate milk in one of Juliet’s sippy cups. This one had Rapunzel on it. He walks up the stairs of their loft and into their master bedroom.

“Trust in me, just in me” he heard his daughter’s voice sing softly.

He turned to see them watching the Jungle Book and back at his family. Taylor smiles at him.

“What’s for breakfast Hiddleston, your growing family is hungry.” She asks, her finger pointing at the small bump that was starting to show.

Yes they were expecting their second child and they were just as happy as they were when they found out that Juliet was on the way. Juliet was a pleasant surprise that happened while they were in Australia while he was filming Thor Ragnorak. They had announced their engagement two months before the pregnancy rumors started and they have been happy ever since.

When their daughter was born he had tears in his eyes as he took a look at a miniature Taylor. Even at three years old she was proving to be just like her mother. She had blond hair which was very curly like both her parents. She had her mom’s blue eyes but his cheek bones.

“Cinnamon Raison bagel for you and a poppy seed bagel for me,” he said as he joined his family in bed.

“What about me daddy?” Juliet asks, momentarily forgetting that she was petting Olivia.

“I got you a cinnamon roll and chocolate milk.”

“Yay!”

“Juliet what do you tell daddy.” Taylor reminds their daughter gently.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Your welcome sweetheart.”

He puts the cinnamon roll on the plate and holds onto her chocolate milk. They didn’t need a repeat of the strawberry milk incident when Taylor was touring. It was quite the story he had to explain to Taylor when she got back from her show in Manhattan that evening.

He lightly kisses Taylor on the lips before putting his hand onto her stomach. “Any morning sickness this morning?”

“No. Now give me the cream cheese Hiddleston.”

“Oh Swift you are feistier than usual this morning.” He told her playfully.

“I’m pregnant, hungry and it’s New York bagels babe.”

He laughs and takes out his bagel and waits eagerly for his wife to share the cream cheese with him.

“Milk please daddy.” Juliet asks turning to look at him.

“Ok but remember be careful and drink slowly.” He told her as he handed her the sippy cup.

“Ok.”

He turns his attention to the film playing on their TV, with his hand over Taylor’s shoulder.

“Do you think the new baby will like the Jungle Book too?”

“Oh yes Tom. I’m sure we don’t want Idris to get offended do we?”

He starts to chuckle before he took a bite of his bagel. This was his ideal scenario when he thought about his future as a family man after his best mates started having children but he never expected to meet the one while he was in New York but when his eyes caught sight of Taylor’s that night he knew he had found the one for him.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too,” she told him, kissing his cheek.

“Love you mommy and daddy.”

Yeah life couldn’t get better for the Hiddleston-Swift family.


End file.
